Finnian
|obraz = Rachel.png |kanji = フィニアン |rōmaji = Finian |alias = |rasa = Człowiek |płeć = Mężczyzna |wiek = |wzrost = |waga = |data urodzenia = |powiązanie = |zajęcie = Ogrodnik w Posiadłości Phantomhive |poprzednie zajęcie = |baza operacji = Posiadłość Phantomhive; Londyn |status = Żywy |krewni = |manga = Tom 1, Rozdział 1 |anime = Odcinek 1 |video game debut = |seiyū = Yuuki Kaji }} Finnian (jap. フィニアン Finian), często nazywany „Finny” lub „Finni” – ogrodnik w posiadłości Phantomhive. Finnian to nadnaturalnie silny chłopiec. Wygląd Finnian jest młodym chłopcem o dużych turkusowych oczach i jasnej karnacji. Ma krótkie tróskawkowoblond włosy, które spina pięcioma wsuwkami – dwie po prawej stronie, a trzy po lewej. thumb|left|198px|"S-012" pokazany, gdy ściągnął swój kapelusz. Finnian zazwyczaj nosi zwykłą koszulkę z czerwoną lamówką wokół kołnierza, spodnie w szkocka kratę, czarne buty do kolan oraz słomkowy kapelusz. Powodem, dla którego nosi kapelusz zawieszony na szyi, jest fakt, że zasłania on znak "S-012", który został mu wytatuowany w czasie, gdy był obiektem testowym różnych eksperymentów. Innym powodem, dla którego nosi kapelusz, jest to, ze dostał go od panicza, Ciela Phantomhive'aManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 33, str. 6. Osobowość Podobnie jak inni służący rodziny Phantomhive Finnian ma wielki szacunek i znaczny strach przez Sebastiana Michaelisa. Jest również niezwykle lojalny wobec Ciela Phantomhive, którego postrzega jako swojego wybawicielaManga Kuroshitsuji; rozdział 33, str. 7. Finnian jest naiwny i zazwyczaj płacze, gdy zrobi coś nieposłusznego lub gdy jest świadkiem czegoś niemoralnego. Według Sebastiana jest „idiotą ze złą pamięcią”Manga '' Kuroshitsuji'', rozdział 5, str. 19. Jest wyjątkowo silny fizycznie do tego stopnia, że jest w stanie podnieść z łatwością marmurowy słupAnime '' Kuroshitsuji'', odcinek 9 i dlatego musi być bardzo ostrożny podczas wykonywania swoich prac, do których wykorzystuje swoją siłę, bo może coś niechcący złamać lub uszkodzić. Ze względu na swoją przeszłość długiego uwiezienia wewnątrz tajnego ośrodka jako przedmiot badań, uwielbia być na zewnątrz pracując na dworze Phantomhive i cieszy się swoją pracą bardzo. Historia thumb|255px|Finnian spotyka Ciela i Sebastiana Niewiele jest wiadome o przeszłości Finniana. Został „zgarnięty” przez Ciela i przyjęty do posiadłości Phantomhive jako ogrodnikManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 23, str. 9. Początkowo jego strach powstrzymywał go przed wyjściem na zewnątrz, było mu trudno dotknąć rzeczy bez ich łamania. Stopniowo jednak ten strach zniknął i ostatecznie cieszył się byciem na świeżym powietrzuManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 23, str. 8. Zanim został sługą rodziny Phantomhive, Finnian był trzymany w niewoli, zmuszony oglądać jak jego przyjaciele giną, i przechowywany w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu często otrzymując liczne zastrzyki nieznanej substancjiManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 33, str. 7. Jego oprawcy są odpowiedzialni za tatuaż na jego karku i zastrzyki, które mogą być przyczyną jego nadludzkiej siły. Ujawnione bylo też, że nie był jedyną osobą, na której eksperymentowanoManga '' Kuroshitsuji'', rozdział 92, st. 3. Podczas gdy Finnian i pozostali byli trzymani w niewoli jako obiekty eksperymentalne, przeprowadzono na tą określoną instytucję nagły nalotManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 92, st. 1. Kierujący organizacją postanowili zniszczyć wszystkie pliki i „wyniki” związane z pozornie nielegalną działalnością instytucji. Aby pozostać przy życiu, Finnian zabił lekarza, który zabił jego współwięźniów i nie starał się go zabić. Uciekł z obiektu i został znaleziony przez Ciela i SebastianaManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 92, str. 3-5. Fabuła Kidnapping Arc Finnian został najpierw pokazany przygotowując trawnik i ogród, by wyglądał dobrze podczas kolacji gościa Ciela, ale przypadkowo zabija rośliny środkiem przeciw chwastom, zmuszając Sebastiana do wymyślenia planu alternatywnegoManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 1, str. 13-14. Według dokładnych rozkazów Sebastiana byli w stanie uratować wieczórManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 1, str. 18. Jack the Ripper Arc Kilka miesięcy po incydencie Kuby Rozpruwacza, Frances Midford i Elizabeth Midford przybyły z wizytą do posiadłości Phantomhive. Chociaż Frances, Elizabeth, Ciel i Sebastian udali się do lasu, Baldroy, Mey-Rin i Finnian przygotowywali niespodziewaną imprezę urodzinową dla Ciela, w tym ciasto własnego wypieku i używając kwiatów wziętych z ogrodu do dekoracji posiadłości. Curry Contest Arc Baldroy, Finnian i Mey-Rin udają się z Cielem, Sebastianem i panem Tanaka do rezydencji miejskiej w Londynie, gdzie Ciel bada niektóre Anglo-Hinduskie ataki, ponieważ Sebastian nie ufa trójce, obawiając się, że zniszczą posiadłość jego nadzoru. Kidy Agni i Książę Soma przychodzą, by zamieszkać z Cielem, Agni otrzymuje zadanie ugotowania obiadu, ku przerażeniu Baldroy'a. Finnian idzie do kuchni, ponieważ wyczuwa coś dobrego, a Agni go pyta, czy chciałby pomóc. Finnian początkowo mówi, że Sebastian mu nie pozwoli, bo jest zbyt silny, ale Agni daje mu zadanie starcia ziemniaków, co wymaga użycia siły. Chętny do pomocy, Finnian łatwo wypełnia zadanie. Kiedy Ciel postanawia, że Sebastian będzie reprezentować jego firmę w konkurencji curry, Baldroy, Mey-Rin i Finnian pomagają Somie w testowaniu smaku curry. Są one również widziani na konkursie, prawdopodobnie jako nagrodę od Ciel i chwalą Sebastiana za jego późniejsze zwycięstwo. Następnego dnia, gdy dowiadują się, że Scotland Yard złoży im wizytę, Sebastian każe Finnianowi zgarnąć śnieg z drzew, aby podwórze wyglądało ładniej. Kiedy nie mógł łatwo dostać się do śniegu z góry drzewa, uderza je i powala je przypadkowo. Agni, który jest dość wysoki, podnosi Finniana na ramiona i uczy go, aby być miłym dla wszystkich rzeczy żyjących, w tym roślin. Noah's Ark Circus Arc Kiedy gwiazdy cyrku, poza Snake'iem, Jokerem i Doll, atakują posiadłość Phantomhive, Baldroy, Finnian i Mey-Rin przechodzą do ofensywy. Jumbo nachodzi na dopiero co obudzonego Finniana, który każe mu wrócić później. Jumbo uderza go w głowę i odchodzi, myśląc, że go zabił. Jednak Finnian wstaje i rzuca nim w ścianę. Jumbo świadomy na tyle długo, by krzyknąć do Petera i Wendy, by uciekali, ale Finnian rozbija jego głowę po raz drugi, zabijając goManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 33, str. 3. thumb|150px|left|Finnian pozornie pokonany przez Jumbo. Peter i Wendy następnie go atakują, używając biczy. Zrobili dziurę w jego kapeluszu, a Finny rzuca w nich ciężkie przedmioty. Oboje decydują napiąć przewód między nimi przeciąć Finniana w pół. Zanim moli to zrobić, ukryty snajper, którym okazuje się być Mey-Rin, naciera i zabija Wendy jednym pociskiem w głowę. Peter następnie porzuca Finniana, by zlikwidować Mey-RinManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 33, str. 7-9. Wewnątrz posiadłości Finnian udał się do Baldroy'a, by go wesprzeć rzucając cieżkie posągi w Beast i DaggeraManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 33, str. 27. Uciekają i ostatecznie kończą w piwnicy. Baldroy zdejmuje Daggera bronią maszynową, który również wystrzeliwuje dużo mąki w powietrze. Finnian ponownie idzie mu pomóc, tworzy otwór w ścianie i pomaga Baldroyowi z kuchniManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 33, str. 36-38. Następnie patrzy, jak Baldroy rzuca zapałkę tworząc ogromny wybuch i zabijając Beast. Później, kiedy Ciel i Sebastian powrócili do dworu, Mey-Rin, Finnian i Baldroy zostali skarceni za zniszczenie większości posiadłości podczas eliminacji członków trupy cyrkowej. Zlecone zostało im posprzątanie bałaganu. Gdy przybywa Nina Hopkins, Baldroy i Finnian udają się, by ją przywitać, ale są ewidentnie zignorowani, ku irytacji Baldroy'a. Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Ship Voyage Arc Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Służący Kategoria:Curry Contest Arc Kategoria:Jack the Ripper Arc Kategoria:Kidnapping Arc Kategoria:Noah's Ark Circus Arc Kategoria:Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc Kategoria:Ship Voyage Arc Kategoria:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Kategoria:Houndsworth Arc Kategoria:Kuroshitsuji II Kategoria:Kuroshitsuji Musical Kategoria:Shard of Hope Arc